Shoku
| kanji =食 | romanji =Shoku | titles = | image = | birthdate = | age =2 (Chronologically) 14 (Biologically) | gender =Non-Binary (Masculine pronouns) | height = | weight = | blood type =Non-Human | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Infiltrator | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Ōtsutsuki Clan Fuyutama Clan | family =Nisshō (Father, Genetic Doner) Tsuki (Sister) | rank =S-Rank | classification =Assassin Spy | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Wood Release | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Lightning Release Water Release Earth Release Wood Release Fire Release | jutsu =Time Shift Chidori Inyō Tool Creation Technique Yin Release: Mind Meld Probing Kousenga Light Speed Dash Technique Hyōki Wood Clone Technique Wood Release: Cutting Technique Cursed Lightning Regeneration Ability Cursed Flame Spiralling Ring Great Spiralling Ring Taigotettei | tools =Temporal Gate Device }} Shoku (食) is the synthetic creature created by Nisshō to serve as his avatar in particular time periods. "He" is the elder brother of Tsuki. Appearance True Form His base form is a small white creature with a singular Sharingan, and strange Curse Seal-like pattern. He has no other distinguishing marks except the mouth. He has no hands or feet to note but is able to pick things up with a mild form of telepathy. Stolen forms The default form of Shoku is that if a black-haired individual from Sunagakure who wears ornate clothing. He wears a black and gold top exposing his midriff, covered by a beige scarf-like wrap, on his arms are golden bangles and on his legs, he wears black hakama. Around his neck are golden rings. His second appearance is a blue-haired individual from , who wields a katana and dark grey clothing consisting of a black short-sleeved coat, that has glove-like attachments. Underneath he has a black bodysuit covered by a light grey short-sleeved shirt and dark grey pants. On his feet are toe-less boot-like shoes. Background Creation Created around the same time as his sister Tsuki, Shoku was crafted to act as an agent for time periods and dimensions where Nisshō couldn't directly interact. As the "elder" of the two synthetic humans, Shoku holds his father's Sharingan, and Mangekyō Sharingan, rather than the Byakugan or Tenseigan. Shoku was awakened and sent into the past to help destabilize the Great Shinobi Nations, and cause anarchy. Personality Abilities Chakra and Physiology As an artificially created entity, born from the DNA of a Human- hybrid, Shoku has tremendous chakra reserves. He was given a portion of his father's chakra, and as a result, has reserves normally seen in Jinchūriki. His natural body is unique in that it is not human at all, being a shapeless blob, hosting a singular Sharingan. Shoku has the unique ability of Hell Fang, which allows him to devour targets and assimilate them. With this skill, he was able to assimilate the DNA of Hashirama Senju through a and gain the Wood Release. As an infiltrator, Shoku is skilled at blending into whatever time period he finds himself in, having devoured two different Shinobi which allow him to take a human form. Ninjutsu Shoku is adept at using his skills as he was designed to be the perfect being. His chakra control is refined to the absolute limits and he doesn't have to expend too much chakra when using high-level techniques. Shoku is known for using his Wood Clone Technique, to distract his opponents while using his Light Speed Dash Technique to move at blinding speed. With his nature releases, he is skilled at using Water, Earth, Fire, and Lightning. He is also skilled in the use of his Cursed Lightning, Cursed Flame and the ability to heal from any injury. Using his Hell Fang, he is able to assimilate whatever he envelops in the aura he creates, taking in their strengths and weaknesses, making it apart of himself, however, due to the fact that Shoku is immune to most diseases and toxins, taking in something negative is usually null and void. However, Hell Fang is unable to replicate any other Ocular power as that would overwrite his Sharingan, this is due to the fact that his main body only has 1 Sharingan/Mangekyō and would be unable to house another. After witnessing the use of Rasengan, Shoku manifested a variation called Spiralling Ring, and its upgraded form Great Spiralling Ring. He uses it as his main offensive technique. Taijutsu Kekkei Genkai Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan Shoku was developed to have his father's Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan and as a result, he has the same powers as his father, namely the ability of Hyōki. Not much is known about his usage as he always has it active especially in his default form. Wood Release Shoku was given the DNA of Hashirama Senju and as a result, was granted access to the Wood Release. This has increased his vitality and overall strength as well as allowing him to use Wood Release: Cutting Technique as well as the Wood Clone Technique. Quotes Trivia *This is meant to serve as my entrant to the Fanon Canon.